


Young God

by astra (hauntedpunk)



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: How Do I Tag This, M/M, Trans Character, maybe could be read as creepy assault maybe, violence tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpunk/pseuds/astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It isn't until David has Marco pinned to the floor of his bedroom with that silent smirk on his face that Marco realizes just what he's gotten himself into." {a retelling of the missing scene from book 22}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young God

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i dont actually ship david/marco but a friend was posting abt how there are NO fics for this pairing and i was like LMAO im gonna write a fic for them. so i did. tw for possible sexual assault depending on how u wanna interpret that?? i only say that as a precaution - i would never ever write rape or non-con or w/e. but david is a major fucking creep. anyway, enjoy

It isn't until David has Marco pinned to the floor of his bedroom with that silent smirk on his face that Marco realizes just what he's gotten himself into. 

It's late - too late for anyone to be awake in his house, but he's awoken by the overwhelming feeling that there's someone in his room with him. He's right of course, and he barely has time to launch himself off of the bed before David's swinging a metal baseball bat in the general direction of Marco’s face. Marco is as wide awake as one can be from just having been in a deep sleep. He blinks wildly, stepping forward and punching David clear across the face as he turns. 

David lets out a surprised noise and then retaliates, aiming for Marco's legs with the bat. Marco jumps back but is caught nonetheless, falling to the floor with a hand barely thrown out in time to brace his landing. 

God, he needs to morph. He needs to gain some upper hand here but he's dressed in too-big pajamas and no binder and no morphing suit and he knows that as soon as he starts any transformation David will have him. He feels stupid; he should have been ready for something like this, if not from a fellow Animorph than from some other nameless, faceless enemy. 

As soon as he falls to the ground David clambers over him, holding the bat up to Marco's neck, quite nearly choking him. 

"Give up," David demands. 

Marco sucks in a breath of air, manages a barely audible "No", and stares angrily into David's piercing blue eyes. 

He tries desperately to ignore the persistent shivers underneath his skin. They seem to act as a sudden reminder that "Oh yeah, David's kind of hot". Of course he's noticed the disgustingly attractive looks David's been throwing him since day one, all contemptuous from-under-his-eyelashes gazing and wicked smiling that can only read as a challenge. He didn't think much of it, though - he's had a crush on his best friend Jake for ages and while it had faded in intensity recently, he was used to ignoring gestures and facial expressions from friends that could otherwise be read in an innocent way. 

But this. This didn't feel innocent. 

"What are you doing?" Marco hisses. While he's reacting to the question Marco pushes David off of him as forcefully as he can and scrambles to stand up. 

He's up and cringing as David hits the floor with a thud just slightly too noticeable for his dad to ignore in the room next door. David stands up with a surprising amount of grace and Marco is uncannily reminded of the slithering coordination of the pet cobra he had up until very recently. In two words: deadly precision.

"I'm doing what I have to do," David replies as though it's obvious. 

He launches himself across the small room to Marco who tumbles onto the bed, heart pounding horribly. He lands a solid punch to the side of David's head and is satisfied to see shock cavort over his face for a split second before the blond responds. For a moment they fight silently, save for Marco's labored breathing, until David has his arms pinned at his sides. 

"Oh, little Marco," croons David with a laugh. 

"You sound like a bad television super villain," Marco spits out, struggling underneath of David. His legs are tangled up in the sheets on his bed. "Get off!"

"I don't think so." David just presses his knees deeper into Marco's sides, using his legs to pin the smaller boy's arms there. He places one hand lightly but threateningly around Marco's neck, and the other rests heavily on his hip. 

The effect is instantaneous and Marco flushes a bright red despite their situation, immediately struggling even harder. "What are you going to do? Kill me?" He laughs in David's face and hopes that he doesn't call his bluff - he's absolutely terrified and still forming a plan. "You're pathetic - sneaking up on me at night like a coward." 

He's less than surprised when David barks out a laugh in response. "Marco, why on earth would I want to kill you? Who says I don't just want to..." 

His hand, the one resting on Marco's hip, slips over to the front of his pajama pants, meeting the small amount of skin revealed between his waistband and his shirt. Marco shifts his hips slightly at the foreign touch and is appalled to find that he's not as disgusted by the contact as he should be. David's suggestion hangs unfinished in the air, but the implications are answer enough. 

"Want to what," Marco says breathlessly. 

David smirks and the hand around Marco's throat tightens just so. He pauses there for a moment as Marco tilts his head back out of instinct, exposing his neck even more. 

"You know what," he replies in a confident whisper. "And I know you want it too." 

Marco knows that what David is saying is bullshit; he knows that he's just trying to get a rise out of him. But maybe, just maybe, Marco can use the ridiculous lie to his advantage. 

"How'd you - how'd you know?" Marco stutters as though David has discovered his big secret. "I didn’t..." 

His eyes are uncharacteristically wide, playing the part of a boy with an embarrassing secret discovered. It's absurd to think he'd ever be really attracted to David. And yet it feels like less of a false statement than it truly is, and for a moment Marco might even believe the lie he's selling. 

There's a split second reaction of surprise on David's part and then he's grinning wickedly. "I knew it," he says gleefully. "I knew you wanted me."

The hand around Marco's throat begins sliding down his chest and he suddenly feels genuine fear; if David feels that he's not wearing a binder it would simply open up a whole new level for harassment. And Marco can't handle any bigoted words thrown at him tonight - the assault in itself is more than enough. 

Thankfully David doesn't seem to notice, and he grips Marco's hip for a second before moving his hand back up to his shoulder. Marco is hot all over and he hates every second of it. This should not be - he shouldn't be reacting this way, unintentionally or not. And it is most certainly unintentional. 

"So," Marco starts in a low voice, cheeks flushed. 

He's stalling now, waiting for a moment where David is distracted enough to throw him off of the bed. 

"You're a tease, Marco," David says suddenly, cutting off what Marco was about to say. "Always flirting with Jake and Rachel, me and Ax - oh, don't even get me started on the eyes the two of you make at each other. It's disgusting; he's not even human." 

Marco is genuinely speechless for a moment. Ax? As in Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill? That can't be right. 

David continues. "But I've known that you're hot for me from the beginning. You're so easy. And look at you now. Pinned beneath me with red cheeks and nothing to say." 

In a split second decision Marco lunges forward and there's unmistakable panic in David's eyes. He pushes David against the wall his bed is next to and kisses him, shutting his eyes and putting his hands flat against David's chest. His heart is pounding and he feels electric as he kisses him. David's not shy; he grabs Marco's face with both of his hands and angles himself, moving his lips against the other boy's. Marco feels the bat fall onto the bed. 

Marco can feel himself blushing and it's absolutely infuriating. It seems to fill his whole body as he feels David running his hands over his hips, bending one knee so that Marco is practically straddling it. Scratch that. He is straddling it. That's - that's too much. 

Marco breaks away from David for a moment, letting the blond press hot kisses to his neck. It's overwhelming and he knows that if he moves quickly, right now, he could make it out of the bedroom door. David would be too stunned to react for a few seconds. 

He doesn't move. 

Instead he lets David run his fingers through his hair, moving his lips back up to kiss Marco properly. Marco's head is foggy and he can barely focus on the fact that he has to get away from David before he continues whatever it was that he actually came here for. Was it to kill him? To - to hurt him? Or could it possibly just have been...for this? 

David's hand has somehow found its way up Marco's shirt, resting on the curve where his hips meet his waist. It's hot, physically hot in the room, and in Marco's muddled senses he can't help but think about what David had said about Ax earlier. Ax making eyes at him? Really? 

He briefly considers the fact that Ax is so fascinated by his mouth in human morph. He'd probably love kissing, experimenting with all the things he could do with his lips, his tongue... 

Marco suddenly yanks himself away from David, landing a little haphazardly on the floor. "Shit," he curses, getting up and reaching wildly for the door handle that's just too far across the room.

There's a sound as David leaps up off the bed and grabs Marco's arm, yanking him to the floor face first. He winces at the touch of the cold hardwood and tries to throw David off. 

"Stop struggling," David demands, sounding angry and maybe a little embarrassed. "You're not going to get away from me twice." 

"Watch me," Marco shoots back. It's all bluffing. He knows David has him. 

David picks up a rope that he must have brought with him when he broke in through the open window. He ties it tight around Marco's wrists, and then his ankles, and then once more around Marco's head and his mouth. The shorter boy tries to throw him off the whole time, calling him every awful word he can conjure up. 

After David is satisfied that Marco has been well bound, he drags him to the closet, shoving him in on top of discarded shoes and broken hangers. 

"Jake and everyone else is going to find you," he spits at David, struggling around the rope in his mouth. 

"I don't doubt it," David replies like it's obvious. "But I've already won." 

He kneels down in front of Marco and grins, trailing his fingers across the knots tied all over Marco's body. Then he pulls a bandanna out of his pocket, scrunches it up into a ball, and slips it under the rope into Marco's mouth. 

Great. Tied up and gagged in his own god damn closet. Marco wants to cry he feels so stupid. And he can't make a sound. 

"I'm gonna acquire you now," David says simply, reaching out for Marco's face. 

Marco pulls back and throws himself around, yelling through the gag in his mouth. It's useless. Absolutely futile. 

David rests a hand on Marco's cheek and smiles sweetly as Marco glares, hating the wave of relaxation that overtakes him as he's acquired. He's basically putty in David's hands, leaning toward him as he pulls away. 

Still out of it, Marco can barely move when David presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw. 

His closet door shuts and Marco closes his eyes with it, letting his exhaustion overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to hell


End file.
